fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
FNAF House
There are five different FNAF Houses. One for the world of each of my OCs. Meaning there is one for Roxy, Lacy, TJ, Vivi, and Charlie. Each house has their own individual rules, looks, groups, and details. Keep in mind everyone living in these houses are in a human form, and have been for quite awhile. They no longer talk about their pasts of being animatronics. While I said each house has their own rules, there is one rule that applies to all houses. Nightmares and Phantoms are simply forms for those who can have them. Certain animatronics have both forms. FNAF House 1 (Lacy) This is a more modern house. Within it dwells the human forms of all animatronics from FNaF 1, FNaF 2,and Sister Location, and then Springtrap from FNaF 3, Fredbear, Plushtrap from FNaF 4, Lefty from FPPS, and Dee Dee from UCN. Cupcake (Both Chica's and Toy Chica's) and BonBon are considered separate entities. They are all required to share rooms. The room pairings are as follows: Room Pairings: * Bonnie and Foxy (Whom are a gay couple) * Lacy, Chica, Mangle, and Toy Chica * Freddy and Golden Freddy (Brothers, also related Fredbear and Toy Freddy) * Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie(Older cousin of Bonnie and Lacy) * JJ, DeeDee, Bonnet, and Cupcake(Female, Old Chica's) * Balloon Boy, Plushtrap, and Cupcake(Male, Toy Chica's) * Springtrap and Fredbear * Funtime Foxy, Funtime Chica, and Lolbit * Funtime Freddy and BonBon * Ballora, Circus Baby, and Puppet * Minireena, Electrobab, and Bidybab * Ennard and Lefty * Nightmare FNAF House 2 (Roxy) This too is a modern house. Within it dwells the animatronics of FNaF 1, FNaF 2, and Sister Location. As well as Plushtrap from FNaF 4 and Dee Dee from UCN, who are the only animatronics outside of the the named games that lives there. Once again Cupcake (Both Chica's and Toy Chica's) and BonBon are considered separate entities. Only certain animatronics share room in this house. The room arrangements are as follows: Room Arrangements: * Roxy * Foxy and Mangle (A couple) * Bonnie and Chica (A couple) * Golden Freddy and Toy Chica (A couple) * Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie * Freddy * Cupcake(Female) and Cupcake(Male) (They are siblings) * JJ, Dee Dee, and Bonnet * Balloon Boy, Plushtrap, and BonBon * Ballora, Circus Baby, and Puppet * Funtime Foxy, Funtime Chica, and Lolbit * Funtime Freddy * Minireena, Electrobab, and Bidybab * Ennard and Lefty * Nightmare FNAF House 3 (TJ) This is a bit of a less modern house. Within this house dwells the animatronics from FNaF 1 and FNaF 2. As well as Fredbear and Dee Dee, who are the only animatronics outside of the named games to live here. And again, Cupcake (Both Chica's and Toy Chica's) is considered a separate entity. Some share rooms, some don't. The room arrangements are as follows: Room Arrangements: * TJ * Freddy and Golden Freddy * Fredbear and Toy Freddy * Mangle and Foxy (A couple) * Bonnie * Toy Bonnie and Chica (A couple) * Balloon Boy and Cupcake(Male) * JJ, Cupcake(Female), Puppet, Toy Chica, Dee Dee * NIghtmare FNAF House 4 (Vivi) This is by far the smallest of the FNAF Houses, seeing as it only houses the FNaF 1 Character. And I will say it one more time, Cupcake is considered a separate entity. The room arrangements are as follows: Room Arrangements * Foxy (Male) and Bonnie (Female) * Vivi * Freddy * Chica and Cupcake * Golden Freddy (The link for the Bonnie of this house is different from those in any other House, as this Bonnie is female.) FNAF House 5 (Charlie) This a nature based modern style house. Within it dwells the animatronics of FNaF 1, FNaF 2, and Sister Location. Dee Dee from UCN is also living there as well as Plushtrap from FNaF 4. I will say this, BonBon is a separate entity. There are two Cupcakes, one is female, one is male. Though in this case, Charlie is the female Cupcake They have to share rooms. The room arrangements are as follows: * Charlie * Balloon Boy, Cupcake(Male), and Plushtrap * JJ and Dee Dee, and Bonnet * Chica and Toy Bonnie (A couple) * Golden Freddy and Toy Chica * Foxy and Mangle (A couple) * Freddy , Bonnie, And Toy Freddy * Funtime Foxy, Funtime Chica, and Lolbit * Ballora, Circus Baby, and Puppet * Funtime Freddy and BonBon * Minireena, Electrobab, and Bidybab * Ennard and Lefty * Nightmare Fan Locations Category:Fan Characters